Conventionally, a solid state image pickup device includes a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements adapted to photoelectrically convert an incident light into an amount of charges corresponding to the received light amount. Each of the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements is associated with any one of the three primary colors in a regular manner, and a color filter adapted to selectively transmit the incident light of the associated color is provided to the light receiving surface side.
In recent years, there has been a tendency of the pitch of the pixels being finer in the wake of advancement of the increased number of the pixels and the reduced size of the solid state image pickup device. In such a way, in the solid state image pickup device, because of the finer pixel pitch, the incident light entering the photoelectric conversion element from the oblique direction may reach the neighboring photoelectric conversion element.
In such a case, the photoelectric conversion element will undesirably photoelectrically convert the incident light of the color which is not supposed to be received but travels from the oblique direction through the color filter provided in the light receiving surface side of the neighboring photoelectric conversion elements, in addition to the incident light of the color which is supposed to be received. Therefore, in the conventional solid state image pickup device, there arises a problem that the image quality of the picked up image is degraded due to the color mixture in the picked up image.